<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>midnight escapades by colourz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760300">midnight escapades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourz/pseuds/colourz'>colourz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, background kawashiki, just gays going on a nightime adventure, lofi feels, mentions of goshiki tsutomu, taichi is best boi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourz/pseuds/colourz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's go to the convenience store nearby" Kenjiro continued. Semi adorably cocked his head to the side, like a puppy. "Now? Its 2 AM."<br/>"They're open 24/7. And we don't really have anything better to do."<br/>OR<br/>just two oblivious idiots going on a little midnight trip</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kawanishi Taichi &amp; Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>midnight escapades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>can you tell i absolutely love semishira? they're just so adorable🥺❤<br/>i listened to Snowman by WYS on repeat while writing this, it's such a semishira tune</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Taichi, shut up!" Kenjiro groaned, a phrase he often said, considering his best friend took immense satisfaction in tormenting him every chance he got. Which happened quite a lot to Kenjiro's displeasure.</p><p>This time it was over a text he had accidentally sent to Taichi when he was sleep deprived.</p><p> </p><p>From: princess shiraboo ;)</p><p>To: tiredchi</p><p>
  <span class="u">3:17 AM</span>
</p><p><strong>princess shiraboo ;):</strong> what the fuck semi</p><p>                                you're so fucking beautiful</p><p>                                it pisses me off</p><p>                                all i can think about are your stupid soft lips and your long ass</p><p>                                eyelashes</p><p>                                what kind of gay shit is that</p><p>
  <span class="u">11:07 PM</span>
</p><p><strong>tiredchi</strong>: ooo you think about my eyelashes a lot??</p><p>              how flattering (^ 3^)(^ 3^)</p><p> </p><p><strong>princess shiraboo ;):</strong> what the fuck</p><p>                                  taichi??</p><p> </p><p><strong>tiredchi:</strong> sorry to disappoint but i'm not soft lipped semi :(((</p><p>              just your insufferable best friend :)))</p><p> </p><p><strong>princess shiraboo ;):</strong> SHUT UP!</p><p>                                  ugh</p><p><strong>tiredchi:</strong> ha</p><p>              i knew you were gay af for semi</p><p>              didn't think you'd be this bold about it tho</p><p> </p><p><strong>princess shiraboo ;):</strong> oh my FUCKING GOD</p><p> </p><p><strong>tiredchi:</strong> ???</p><p> </p><p><strong>princess shiraboo ;):</strong> taichi i actually typed this shit out</p><p>                     </p><p><strong>tiredchi:</strong> yeah bro,,,i know-</p><p> </p><p><strong>princess shiraboo ;):</strong> i haven't gotten any sleep in three days</p><p>                                 what if i actually sent it to him</p><p>                                 oh my god  </p><p>                                  i don't even remember sending it to you</p><p>                                  what the actual fuck</p><p> </p><p><strong>tiredchi:</strong> ha gay</p><p> </p><p><strong>princess shiraboo ;):</strong> speak for yourself</p><p> </p><p><strong>tiredchi:</strong> ...</p><p>              touché</p><p> </p><p><strong>princess shiraboo ;):</strong> asdfghjkldss</p><p> </p><p><strong>tiredchi:</strong> dude</p><p>              stop gay panicking and go tf to sleep</p><p>              i'll pester you about this tmrw</p><p>              this isn't over</p><p>              good night princess shiraboo &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><strong>princess shiraboo ;):</strong> ugh why the fuck am i saved like that</p><p>                      i hate you</p><p>                      nightt bitch &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That had all happened all a week ago. Taichi still kept annoying him about it.</p><p>"Kenjiro shirabooboo, are my eyelashes not long enough for you?" he wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>"For fucks sake." Kenjiro complained.</p><p>"Y'know Kenji, I actually had Tsutomu measure them for me and they're exactly-"</p><p>"What else did you have Tsutomu do for you?"</p><p>"W-what?" Taichi promptly turned red and Kenjiro smirked. Two could play this game.</p><p> </p><p>Kenjiro couldn't sleep. He checked the time and grimaced when the bright light from his phone illuminated his face. 1:57 AM. Taichi was already fast asleep on the other bunk. He is like an old man when it came to bed time. Kenjiro decided to get out of the room to clear his head a little. "Fuck you for being able to sleep like a baby." he said to the lump that was Taichi and closed the door behind him.</p><p>He didn't realise where he'd been going. He'd just gone where his legs had taken him and found himself outside third year dormitories. He was just about to go back when hi saw a familiar figure with ash blonde hair, sitting outside his room, head in his hands and a pair of headphones slung around his neck.</p><p>"Semi-san?"</p><p>"Shirabu," Semi looked a little surprised. "Couldn't sleep?"</p><p>Kenjiro shook his head. "I'm guessing you couldn't either." Semi gave him a small smile.</p><p> <em>How could he look so effortlessly gorgeous?</em></p><p> Kenjiro didn't know what overcame him and he found himself holding out a hand for Semi, which he gratefully took to get up.</p><p>"Let's go to the convenience store nearby" he continued. He had no idea what he was saying at all. Semi adorably cocked his head to the side, like a puppy. "Now? Its 2 AM."</p><p>"They're open 24/7. And we don't really have anything better to do." Kenjiro pointed out.</p><p>"Alright then, just a sec." Semi agreed and went to back inside his room to retrieve something.</p><p>It was then when it hit Kenjiro that until then they had still been holding hands.</p><p>Semi came back a minute later with a coat and a scarf oblivious to Kenjiro's inner turmoil. "Let's get going then!"</p><p> </p><p>The konbini was only a five minute work from Shiratorizawa's campus and the boys spent the walk comfortably in each other's presence.</p><p>"Hey!" Semi greeted the cashier brightly. Of course he knew her, Kenjiro thought. He was the type to make friends with everyone.</p><p>"Oh! Eita-kun," the woman smiled back "Another sleepless night?"</p><p>Semi rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Ah yeah."</p><p>"I see you've brought a friend." she gestured towards Kenjiro.</p><p>"We couldn't sleep so he suggested we come here together."</p><p>"How nice of him." the woman smiled kindly at Kenjiro</p><p>"Hi I'm Shirabu." Kenjiro bowed politely. The woman slightly raised her eyebrows but made no other remark.</p><p>Kenjiro felt Semi tug on his arm. "Okay,let's go buy some stuff." he said with too much enthusiasm for a high school boy at 2 AM. Kenjiro complied anyways.</p><p> </p><p>They each took twin cans of pepsi from the refrigerator and were going to go pay for them when Kenjiro abruptly stopped in his tracks.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Semi questioned.</p><p>"I uh, I didn't bring any money." Kenjiro answered feeling embarrassed.</p><p>"So? I've got my wallet." Semi waved the hideous checkered wallet in front of his face as proof. "I can't. I can't give you anything." Kenjiro reasoned. Semi smiled.</p><p>"You already did. You gave me company."</p><p>Kenjiro prayed Semi didn't notice the way his face reddened.</p><p> </p><p>Kenjiro was a little surprised when Semi asked if they could sit outside on the bench for a while but he agreed. Semi seemed to look happy at the prospect of spending more time with him. Kenjiro wondered why.</p><p>"Are you cold?" Semi asked disrupting his thoughts. "You're shivering a little."</p><p>"Oh, yeah I guess" Kenjiro replied. He honestly hadn't noticed.</p><p>Semi fiddled with his scarf for a bit and it startled Kenjiro as Semi moved closer to him and gingerly wrapped his scarf around his neck. "There," Semi sad looking proud at his accomplishment "that should keep you warm for a while."</p><p>Kenjiro looked down at the unsightly piece of cloth adorning his neck. "This is the ugliest scarf I've ever seen. Thank you."</p><p>Semi snorted. He didn't move away.</p><p> </p><p>They sat in silence for a while until Semi rummaged through his jeans and produced earphones out of his pocket.</p><p>"Why do you have both headphones and earphones?" Kenjiro aksed curiously. Semi mumbled something unintelligible. "What? I didn't catch that." Kenjiro prodded lightly. He could see a hint of red on Semi's cheeks as he met his eyes. "I wanted to share them with you."</p><p>"Oh" Kenjiro managed to say and graciously took one end of the earphones and placed it in his ear. Even this late at night, he could feel the warmth radiating from Semi as they sat together, thighs touching. He leaned forward to see what Semi was going to play and was a little bit surprised when he selected an indie playlist. Semi noticed the look on his face and chuckled lightly.</p><p>"You probably thought I'd play alternative music considering my fashion sense."</p><p>"I wouldn't call that a fashion sense Semi-san."</p><p>"I do like alternative but I really love all kinds of music," Semi continued, ignoring the jab. "I'd love to be a musician one day. What about you?"</p><p>"A doctor of some sorts," Kenjiro shared openly "Not sure what kind though." "You'll figure it out," Semi assured him "I mean you got in here without a sports scolarship." "Yeah I hope so," Kenjiro agreed "What kind of music do you want to make?" he asked genuinely curious.</p><p>Semi let out a small giggle, which caused Kenjiro’s heart to beat faster than it had ever been. “Don’t tell anyone,” Semi spoke. Kenjiro could only manage to nod. He felt a pleasant tingle run through him at the prospect of being the only one to know this particular thing about Semi. Semi looked a little yearning as he continued. “I’d really like to make lofi music someday.”</p><p>“Wow.” Kenjiro breathed in awe. Semi looked pleased. “Lofi just gives you this feeling y’know? I don’t really know how to describe it. But I’d be really happy if someone listened to a song I created and said ‘Hey this is the song that helped me concentrate for my exams’ or ‘This is the beat that I listened to when I was feeling empty and it made me feel better,’ stuff like that.” Semi sighed, softly. “I’d just really like to make people happy.”</p><p><em>You already do. You make me so, so happy it’s not even funny anymore, </em>Kenjiro thought.</p><p>Instead he said “I know you will.”</p><p>Semi flushed instantaneously and averted his eyes<em>.</em></p><p>“You sound so genuine Shirabu.”</p><p>“That’s because I am being genuine Semi-san,” Kenjiro huffed “I’m not a complete jerk you know.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean that”</p><p>“Yeah sorry, I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“We should probably go back.” Semi spoke up after a few moments of silence. Kenjiro agreed and they made their way back, the tune playing on the earphones they were sharing a mere excuse to walk close to each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for doing this with me.” Semi said as they were in front of his dorm room. “Well I was the one who suggested it.” Kenjiro playfully pointed out. Semi laughed, “Yeah I had fun.”</p><p>“Me too,” Kenjiro admitted, dragging his heel on the carpet “Well...goodnight Semi-san.”</p><p>“Eita.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’d like it if you called me Eita.” Semi said looking slightly flustered.</p><p>“Okay. You could call me Kenjiro if you’d like.” Kenjiro said, equally as embarrassed.</p><p>“Yeah, I’d like that.” Semi replied and gave him a dramatic bow. “Goodnight Kenjiro.”</p><p>Kenjiro laughed, “Goodnight Eita.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!!❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>